


Strike A Match, Burn It Down

by LokiAllonsy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dark, Gen, Murder, Rape Aftermath, Suicide, a glimpse into Loki's mind (?), but nothing explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 15:17:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18501637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiAllonsy/pseuds/LokiAllonsy
Summary: "Don't try to stop me. We wouldn't be having this conversation if you weren't dying men. Who knows, maybe I'll stay here with you. Eradicate it completely." He laughed without humour. The spheres began to make a ticking sound. "Just a minute now. If you have any last words, I advise you to speak them."





	Strike A Match, Burn It Down

"What are you doing?", one of them finally asked.

He kept putting spheres of magic in different corners of the room. Of the dungeon. 

"...Loki."

His movements were eerily graceful. Too fluent, too careless, after what they had just seen. A lie.

"Making a memory out of this."

His answer was quiet, when it came.

"What do you mean?", the Captain asked, tentatively.

"These are the magic equivalent of what you call bombs. In a few minutes, this will all be nothing but a memory."

Silence.

"Loki, I can't imagine how you feel right now, but this won't make a difference. If you open our shackles, we can leave this place together and help you. Believe me--"

"Of course this will make a difference." He didn't look at them, as if speaking to himself. "You don't really think I can let you walk away, do you? That would be letting this have happened. That would be allowing him to have done this to me, allowing you to have watched..."  
He looked at the corpse on the floor, throat slashed, stabbing wounds bleeding all over his body.

"Loki, we did not... enjoy watching this, or whatever you might think. You are our enemy, but you don't deserve this. No one does. Please. We can help you."

Now, Loki looked at them. For a moment, his face broke, features twisting, wetness shining in his eyes. Then he caught himself. When he spoke, his voice was careless, feather-light.

"You don't understand. This is not about being helped, it's not about you pitying me, about you remembering me being brought on my knees like a-- like a dog every time you look at me. Why would I want to let you help me when I can turn this into nothing but a nightmarish fantasy?"

"But you will have to deal with this either way", one of them said softly, "or else--"

He turned around, suddenly, fists balled. Clenched his jaw. Faced them again.

"Don't try to stop me. We wouldn't be having this conversation if you weren't dying men. Who knows, maybe I'll stay here with you. Eradicate it completely." He laughed without humour. The spheres began to make a ticking sound. "Just a minute now. If you have any last words, I advise you to speak them."

"You don't have to do this", one of them said weakly. 

"It is what I do. Strike a match, burn it down. Things aren't real if they are only in one's head, are they? Bodies heal, nightmares pass, people die." He gave them a wry smile on the last words.

The spheres kept ticking.

"What happened here will be nothing more than a stutter of the heart. Like a dream." He smiled into the distance. "As it goes, I might soon think it one. And isn't that for the best?"

Ten.

Nine.

"Loki, please."

Eight.

Seven.

"Loki!"

Six.

"We can talk about this later, please, just stop this now!"

Five.

"Loki."

Four.

Three.

Loki didn't teleport away.

Two.

One.

Silence.

**Author's Note:**

> ...I'm not sure about this one.
> 
> I appreciate your comments! :)


End file.
